


Heart Attack

by paulmcmuffin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, First Kiss, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by a Demi Lovato Song, M/M, Pining, Song fic, Song: Heart Attack (Demi Lovato), Togami Byakuya is Bad at Feelings, byakuya's pov, i have been listening to heart attack for literally over 60 times because of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulmcmuffin/pseuds/paulmcmuffin
Summary: Byakuya Togami doesn't fall in love with anyone. Not even Makoto Naegi, who is stuck on his mind all the time and who he paints his nails for and uses perfume for. Not even then when Makoto tries to hold Togami's hand, no, he's not falling in love with the boy.orA fic based on Demi Lovato's song 'Heart Attack'
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 7
Kudos: 181





	Heart Attack

**Author's Note:**

> hello my lovely readers! here's something i've been working on for the past week or so. i was browsing through naegami's tag on tumblr and found a post where someone listed a few songs that could be about naegami if you wanted them to be. demi's 'heart attack' was one of them. i can't remember the user who wrote the post, but without them this fic wouldn't exist! so, if it's you or someone you know, let me know in the comments so i can credit them <3
> 
> this fic is written completely from togami's perspective. it consists of a few scenarios i've based on lines or verses from the song. the lyrics i've used as a base are written in the beginning of each scenario. 
> 
> also, this fic is literally just one big ass excuse for me to write about how gorgeous byakuya is. i'm in love with him, seriously. 
> 
> hopefully you'll enjoy this little thing! i had lots of fun writing it

**Never put my love out on the line  
Never said yes to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough**

Byakuya Togami had always got what he wanted. As the heir of one of the biggest companies in Japan, he was treated almost like a royalty. If he ordered anyone at all to do something for him, they’d do it in the blink of an eye just because it was Byakuya Togami bossing them around. He held that kind of power on pretty much everyone around him. And love interests were no different story.

Before attending Hope’s Peak Academy, Togami had received multiple requests to go on dates with many beautiful and in every way fine girls. He’d always rejected them, though. Nothing seemed to please the heir. Nobody was good enough for him. Once he’d started his studies at Hope’s Peak, attention was flooding in from both girls and boys alike. He just seemed to spark some kind of interest in almost everyone. You couldn’t really blame them, though: Togami sure was a gorgeous thing to look at. Blonde shiny hair, fancy-looking white glasses framing a beautiful pair of icy-blue eyes, tall and very well built body that was almost 70 per cent legs, tailored black suit that fit the boy perfectly and, of course, the most beautiful face you’d ever seen. Surely, people were bound to fall for him. But he didn’t want anyone. Love had never been important to Byakuya Togami; something worth pursuing for.

Until he met Makoto Naegi.

That one small boy hadn’t even been one of those to try to ask Togami out. Of course, the heir had seen the brunette staring at him from time to time in the library and in some classes, but that didn’t really mean anything. To be quite honest, Togami really was that eye catching that literally everyone had been staring at him at some point. So, it hadn’t been the random gazing that had caught Togami’s attention. No, it was the boy himself.

Messy brown hair with a ridiculous-looking ahoge sticking from the top of the head, enormous hazel eyes that sparkled with optimism and hope, small freckled nose, a smile that could brighten up an entire town, a body so small and slim you could just hold the boy forever and maybe have him as a pet. Makoto was cute in a way that everyone noticed but not all felt the need to inspect any further. If you’d asked any of the students of the Class 78th, they’d all have said, “yeah sure, Makoto is cute but so is so-and-so”. Then again, Byakuya Togami wasn’t just _any_ student.

Makoto was painfully average. There was seemingly nothing special about him. And yet, somehow, he had managed to mess with Togami’s head big time. 

All of those boys and girls who had come to ask the heir out had always been too bland and too boring for him. He’d never found any of them interesting in any way. He’d known they didn’t deserve a fine man like himself, and that’s why he’d always turned the invitations down. But Makoto Naegi was somehow an entirely different case.

It wasn’t like the brunette acted like he didn’t like Togami. Quite the contrary; he liked pretty much everyone he came in contact with. He had asked the heir to spend a lot of time with him on many occasions, and for once, Togami hadn’t rejected. But the more they spent time together, the more the taller boy kept thinking that he just wasn’t good enough for Makoto. He wasn’t someone the other would relate to, would want to get to know even better, someone who could understand him and empathize with him. They were from two entirely different worlds. And it broke Togami’s heart.

“Oh, hi, Togami-kun!” Makoto greeted the other on one morning in the dining hall where everyone else was already eating breakfast. The heir was always one of the last ones to show up in the mornings; he didn’t want to spend any more time with the boring commoners than necessary. Although, the boy smiling up at him from one of the tables was an odd exception.

“Hello, Naegi”, Togami answered trying to sound as cold as possible. That never seemed to discourage Makoto. The shorter boy still beamed at the blonde and pointed at the chair next to him.

“Take a seat, Togami-kun.”

_No, no, I don’t deserve this._

“Why should I? It’s not like we’re friends or anything.”

“You do spend an awful lot of time with me for a non-friend”, Makoto giggled and continued to gesture Togami to sit next to him. The heir felt an uncomfortable heat on his face and proceeded to adjust his white-framed glasses just to hide the blush for a moment.

“That’s just because you won’t leave me alone.”

“Have you ever thought about why that is? Maybe I just really want to be your friend, Togami-kun”, the brunette had a softness in his voice while he kept staring at the other. There it was once again; that ever-present stinging in Togami’s chest whenever the other boy decided to play with his feelings without even knowing it.

_I will never be good enough for you._

Sure, Byakuya Togami was a person some people would kill for: the status, the looks, the attitude, the money. But Makoto Naegi wasn’t one of those people. And that’s why Togami felt like he could never be enough for the boy. And it was killing him inside.

**You make me glow,  
But I cover up, won't let it show,  
So I'm puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack**

Ever since Byakuya Togami had discovered the spark of hope and joy that was Makoto Naegi, he couldn’t help but notice how much happier he felt every day. He woke up with a newly found zest for life and was as surprised by it every time it happened. He had never felt as good in his entire life. Togami went to the bathroom and took a look at his reflection in the mirror and saw himself practically glowing. He was so full of love and happiness that it was seeping through his seams. Oozing from his soul were the warm feelings he possessed for a certain ahoge-headed boy, and his cheeks got colored in pink. It was so unnatural of him, Byakuya Togami, who’d never fallen in love with anyone. And never would.

_I will not let myself fall in love with that boy. I won’t let that happen. Ever._

Togami fixed his gorgeous blonde locks, washed his face and put on his glasses. After making sure he looked spotless and there were no wrinkles in his suit, he practiced wearing that resting bitch face of his. He wanted to look as aversive as possible. With every fiber in his body, Togami hoped that Makoto wouldn’t turn to look at him today with those beautiful hazel eyes and would just leave him in peace just so that Togami wouldn’t be forced to act like an emotionless jerk toward the innocent boy. With those thoughts in his mind, he left the dorm and made his way into the dining hall much like the day before.

Togami looked around the dining hall carefully before stepping in and didn’t see Makoto anywhere. Maybe the brunette had already eaten breakfast and gone to class. The heir decided not to worry about that too much and just went to eat what little he could find. He had never been the type of person to eat a proper breakfast: sometimes he could totally survive on one cup of black coffee. Maybe it wasn’t the heathiest thing to do, but someone like him could just not be bothered to care about inconveniences like breakfast.

After drinking his coffee, Togami made his way into the first class of the day, which was a History class. As soon as he entered the classroom, his blue eyes found the small brunette sitting in the corner of the room alone, without anyone keeping him company. The blonde could feel his heart starting to pick up its pace, but he tried his best to ignore it and keep the façade on.

“Oh, good morning, Togami-kun!” Makoto greeted the heir with the signature smile of his. “It’s good to see you. Come here, you can sit next to me.” Togami folded his arms and scoffed a little. He willed away the little blush that was creeping on his face and reminded himself of the words he’d thought about before leaving the dorm.

_I will not let myself fall in love with him._

“Why would I want to sit next to you? I have no interest in being around you, Naegi.”

“The more you keep saying that, the more I don’t believe you.”

Why did he always have to say the right words? At some point, it almost got frustrating. Togami thanked whatever luck he had on his side that morning that there wasn’t anybody else present in the classroom (which was rather odd because the class was starting in a minute or so) and adjusted his glasses again. He hoped that little gesture he was making every time he could feel his face heat up wouldn’t give him away. He had to make sure to keep his defenses up.

Still, Togami just couldn’t turn the invitation down. Like on autopilot, he pulled the chair under the desk and took a seat right next to Makoto. The brunette smiled at him with a knowing look on his freckled face. Togami prayed that the boy didn’t know everything there was to know. Because it that was the case, then maybe he’d actually start falling in love.

**Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When you come around, I get paralyzed  
And every time I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help**

  
  


Byakuya Togami had never been the type of boy to care about other people enough to actually put any kind of effort into making them like him more than they already did. Most of the time he just didn’t care, but other times he was just so confident with his ability to make everyone like him more than enough from the get-go. And, well, he wasn’t exactly wrong.

But why did Togami feel like he couldn’t speak or move properly whenever Makoto walked into the same room as him, he would never understand. It was like the brunette knocked the air out of Togami’s lungs just by being there, without doing anything. The feeling was even stronger when the heir least expected to see Makoto. Like that one time in the library.

Togami spent a lot of time in the library reading various books and documents by himself. If he wasn’t that interested in the actual classes (mostly due to the fact that he had learned all of the things a lot earlier), at least he wanted to keep himself thinking about something useful; something else than Makoto Naegi. That one particular afternoon was no exception. The library wasn’t that popular amongst the students, so the blonde boy had the place to himself most often than not. Sitting by a desk with a cup of coffee next to him, Togami was reading something he’d picked out from the archive. Then, the door opened suddenly.

A ridiculously short boy stepped into the library while looking around frantically. Togami noticed him immediately. The feeling in his chest was there once again, and the blonde couldn’t do anything but to stare at Makoto while acknowledging how incredibly hot his face was getting. His grip on the book in his hand was becoming looser and looser as Makoto walked into the library and began searching for a place to sit in. While staring at the boy, Togami didn’t notice how sweaty his hands had gotten, and suddenly, the book slipped from his hand and dropped on the floor with a loud thump. Makoto turned to look at the heir’s direction.

_Oh shit, he noticed me._

“Everything okay, Togami-kun?” the shorter boy asked politely with a genuine smile on his lips. Togami felt his whole body tensing up. Why was it so hard to do anything while the stupidly adorable Naegi boy was talking to him? What was so incredibly hard about just being himself around the brunette? Why couldn’t he just act like a normal person? The heir’s heart felt like it was about to burst from his rib cage.

“My well-being is none of your business, Naegi. You should just concentrate on your insignificant life and its minor problems. That’s the only thing you’re good enough for, anyway”, Togami grumbled and picked up the book from the floor. Makoto looked clearly hurt, but the expression soon vanished from his face and was replaced by a sad smile.

“I care about you, Togami-kun. Of course I want to know why you’re dropping books when they’re basically a part of your whole being. You don’t normally treat them like that.”

_Why does he notice literally every little thing?_

Makoto walked towards Togami’s desk and took a seat right next to him. He kept looking at the blushing blonde, while the latter did his best to just continue reading and not mind how closely Makoto was staring at him.

“What is it that you’re thinking about?”

_You. I’m always thinking about you._

“Why do you even care? Can’t you see that I’m in the middle of something far more important than talking to you”, Togami tried to cover his true thoughts with being the usual prick that he was toward almost everyone. Somehow, it just didn’t come out right. He wasn’t as convincing as he’d used to be. And, of course, Makoto saw that.

“Like I told you, I care about you, Togami-kun. I don’t believe that you really think like that about me.”

“Why is that, then?”

Slowly, the brunette leaned forward a little, looked at Togami warmly and took the book from the heir’s hands with one swift movement. Togami couldn’t do anything else than just stare at the smaller boy as he felt his face heating up once again. He lifted his hand to adjust his glasses, but Makoto took the other’s hand into his own and smiled sweetly.

“There’s nothing wrong with your glasses, Togami-kun. They always look good on you.”

How was it even possible to like someone so much? Togami slowly felt himself drowning in Makoto’s big hazel eyes and started to wonder if this really was what he was afraid of. Was he really falling in love with the brunette? But if he ever did that, he was sure that he might have a–

**But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear perfume, for you,  
Make me so nervous, that I just can't hold your hand**

Byakuya Togami had never been one to put effort into his appearance for other people. Sure, his father had made sure he’d understood the he had to look spotless and perfect for the possible customers and other important people. That, however, had never applied to romance or relationships in general. He didn’t care if some unimportant people of his own age found him attractive or not, because they meant absolutely nothing to him. Their opinions and whole existence were irrelevant to Togami.

Except, of course, Makoto Naegi’s.

One day, Togami was talking to Junko about something that wasn’t exactly that interesting to him: fashion. Then, his attention suddenly shifted from the book in his hand to Junko’s words when the girl said something weird.

“Y’know, Togami, boys like you tend to wear nail polish in the big city! Usually black nail polish, to be exact. It just makes the whole aesthetic of ‘I’m a rich ass bitch boy who will slay each and every one of you’ come together in a kind of sassy way! You should definitely try that someday.”

“You’re kidding, aren’t you?” Togami asked with a baffled look on his face. The girl giggled and flashed her typical almost evil grin. Sometimes Togami thought that there must have been something irregular about Junko. She just never seemed like a normal high school girl.

“Of course I’m not! Fashion is literally the only thing in this world I find interesting enough to actually take seriously. Everything else is boring as fuck!”

“Could you please not curse like that? It only makes you look stupid”, Togami answered and went back to reading the novel. Even though he really tried, he couldn’t get the idea out of his head. What would Makoto think if he painted his nails? Would he like that?

For some reason, the blonde really liked the idea of changing his appearance for the small boy. He could feel himself blushing again.

_Naegi would be the only one worthy of that._

“Say, Enoshima”, Togami began and put the book down once more, “do you happen to possess black nail polish yourself?”

The girl looked stunned. With a gaping mouth, she stared at the boy and was seemingly having trouble with comprehending what he had just said. After clearing her throat, Junko answered.

“Uh, yeah, of course I do! You’re not telling me that you actually want to borrow it?”

“Why else would I be asking such questions? How much of an idiot are you?” Togami almost yelled at Junko and furrowed his eyebrows. The girl wasn’t taken aback at all; in fact, she literally laughed at the boy’s reaction.

“Hahaha! You sure are a funny fellow, Togami! I bet there’s someone on your mind. Why else would you bother painting your nails just because I said something about it?” Junko smiled mischievously and stared at Togami, who was becoming more and more flushed.

_Am I really that obvious?_

“That is none of your business, Enoshima. Just bring me the nail polish.”

“Ooh, awfully calm response! I’m right, aren’t I? How exciting; the coldest bitch in the school has a crush on somebody! Whoever that might be, I’m terribly sorry for them”, Junko chimed while leaving the dining hall to go to her dorm. Fortunately for her, she didn’t stay by Togami any longer, because otherwise the heir might have done something he’d regretted later.

Soon, the girl came back to the dining hall, holding a bottle of nail polish in one hand and something else in the other. She threw both items to Togami, who was able to catch them.

“Go nuts. There’s the nail polish you wanted and also something else I thought might suit you. Good luck, bitch!” Junko exclaimed and patted Togami on the back a little too hardly. The boy scoffed but thanked the girl nevertheless. By the time she had left Togami alone, the heir began inspecting the items she’d brought him. The other surely was a bottle of black nail polish that seemed to be of rather good quality. The other, bigger bottle was something else entirely. Togami took the cap off the bottle and smelled it a little.

_Just as I thought. Men’s perfume._

Why did the young fashionista have something like that with her, the boy couldn’t understand. He made the mental note of thanking her properly later, because he was sure that this specific smell would be perfect on him. He hoped the one brunette would find it pleasant, too. There he was again, Makoto Naegi, occupying Togami’s thoughts. A small smile spread on the heir’s lips. Soon, he gathered all of his things and made his way to the dorms. He planned on painting his nails later on in the night and put the perfume on right before going to tomorrow’s classes.

_Hopefully he’ll notice me again._

* * *

When Togami woke up the next morning, the very first thing he did was take a long shower. He wanted to look his best today, just for the heck of it. Or at least that’s what he kept telling himself. As he stood under the shower and let the warm water embrace his bare body, he looked at the nails he’d painted. The black color did look rather pleasing on his nails. He had long and dainty fingers, those gorgeous pianist ones that everyone envied. On fingers like them nail polish looked very pretty. Togami smiled to himself. Maybe Junko hadn’t been entirely wrong.

After scrubbing his pale body and washing his gorgeous blonde locks, he stepped out of the shower, dried himself and took the bottle of perfume in his hand. He took one last sniff at the bottle and decided that the smell would definitely fit him. He sprayed the perfume two times on his neck and rubbed the liquid in.

_Perfect._

Then, Togami put on his suite, spent a lot of time making sure there were no wrinkles anywhere, that the crosstie was straight and that his hair was put on place, just like it was supposed to be. Once he was happy with the way he looked, he saw the time and almost panicked.

The class was starting in five minutes.

Togami gathered all of the things he needed for the class, stormed out of the dorm and ran up to the second floor where the classroom was. He was never late, had never in his entire life been late from anything. And now, it almost happened. He cursed himself for spending so much time on his looks.

_And all this for Naegi. That boy will be the death of me one day._

Once he found the right classroom, he stopped for a while to breathe. Then, he opened the door and stepped into the room that was already full of students. He was the last one to arrive. Everyone turned to look at Togami. The blonde was always right on time, and now he arrived barely early enough to actually attend the class. There was confused chatter going on around the classroom, but Togami didn’t mind. All he wanted was to go sit next to Makoto and see if the other boy noticed anything different about him. He pulled the chair under the desk and took a seat right next to the brunette, who was looking at him, smiling.

“Good morning, Togami-kun”, Makoto greeted him while resting his head on his hand. He was looking at Togami straight in the eyes, and the sunlight was glistening in the boy’s hazel eyes. A small smile on the lips, freckles on the nose… Togami swallowed and felt his cheeks heating up.

_How is he so cute?_

“Morning, Naegi”, the heir managed to reply to the greeting. Then, it seemed like Makoto was looking at Togami a little differently, almost like he was trying to spot something different about the blonde. Suddenly, his expression lit up.

“You’ve painted your nails”, Makoto said and looked surprised. He leaned in a little and took a closer look at Togami’s hands. He smiled up at the blonde.

“They look pretty! Nail polish fits you very well, Togami-kun”, Makoto was almost beaming. Togami could hear his heart beating in his ears. The compliment from the other boy had felt better than anything he’d felt in a long time. He was once again starting to feel like it was about to happen. Makoto’s sweet smile, gorgeous eyes looking directly at him… Why was this so hard? Togami couldn’t let it happen. Ever. Even though he felt like it had already started happening several weeks ago.

“T-thank you, Naegi”, the heir answered and hid his face in the book they were about to read.

_I’m red as a beet. He can’t see me like this, or I’ll literally die of embarrassment._

“Wait a second”, Makoto suddenly said and leaned even more toward Togami, who was already about to melt into a pathetic little puddle. The brunette was sitting on the edge of his seat as he sniffed Togami’s neck. The blonde felt as his heart was beating faster and faster, and he was afraid that he would actually pass out. The tip of Makoto’s nose was almost touching Togami’s skin, but then, he pulled away.

“You’ve put on perfume as well”, the brunette whispered. Togami wasn’t sure if he was seeing everything clearly because he was very light-headed, but he could have almost sworn he’d seen a light shade of pink on the other’s cheeks.

“Yes, I have. What about it?”

“Nothing, it’s just… It fits you so well. Y-you smell really good…”

_Oh, dear lord._

The feeling in Togami’s soul was something he could never begin to explain. All he knew was that Makoto was still staring at him while being mere centimeters away from him, his blood pressure was probably higher than ever, he couldn’t hide the blush anymore and that their hands were inching closer. Before Togami knew it, his fingertips were brushing against Makoto’s. He looked into the brunette’s eyes and saw a question in them: can I? Togami didn’t know how to answer, but Makoto didn’t wait: he moved his hand on top of Togami’s much bigger hand and was just about to wrap his fingers around it when the heir suddenly pulled his hand away.

_I can’t even hold his hand. He really makes me that nervous. How pathetic_. 

**You make me glow,  
But I cover up, won't let it show,  
So I'm puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack**

Ever since the incident of almost holding hands with Makoto, Togami hadn’t stopped smiling. Every night he went to bed, he could feel heart palpitations in his chest as he thought about how soft the brunette’s hand had felt on his own. All of the compliments from the other boy had made the heir literally bubbling with love and excitement. He couldn’t get Makoto’s breathtaking hazel eyes out of his mind. He kept wondering days on end how soft the brunette’s hair would feel like under his touch. The ever-present urge to grasp the boy and pull him into a tight embrace whenever Togami came across Makoto in the hallways. It definitely had started happening already.

One morning, the blonde woke up with one specific thought in his mind. He needed to make sure the other boy wouldn’t pick up how he made Togami constantly blush and almost literally glow. He had to try harder to put his defenses up and actually keep them there.

The heir got up from his bed and went to the bathroom to fix himself up. He had taken care of the nail polish in his fingernails, so he didn’t have to paint them again. All he did was brush his teeth, wash his face, fix the blonde hair framing his pretty face and put on his glasses. Just as he was about to leave the bathroom, Togami remembered one thing.

_The perfume._

Makoto had really liked that on him. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt if he’d put some on just for the fun of it. So, Togami took the bottle from cupboard above the sink and sprayed a little of the perfume on his neck. Despite the fact that he was literally doing this just to get the other boy’s attention, he stayed put on the decision of not letting every single one of his fond feelings seep through his seams anymore. Quickly, Togami put on his clothes and went to open the door. As soon he was about to step out of the room, he was greeted with a sight of one certain short boy smiling up at him.

“Good morning, Togami-kun!” Makoto beamed at looked even happier than he usually did. Saying that Togami was surprised would have been an understatement.

“Why are you standing behind my door?” he questioned. This time, he actually managed to stay pretty calm even though the brunette was staring at him very warmly and definitely had a hint of pink on his cheeks. Togami just wouldn’t let it happen. He just couldn’t, or he might actually have a heart attack.

“Just wanted to go to class with you, that’s all”, Makoto answered and smiled sweetly. As he was looking at the taller boy, he offered his hand. Togami was baffled.

“Do you want to hold hands, Togami-kun?”

_There’s nothing in this world I want more than hold hands with you._

“Why would I want that?” The blonde could feel his cheeks heating up. He hadn’t even thought about preparing himself for something like this. Makoto Naegi surely was full of surprises.

“I don’t know, I just felt like it would be nice. You don’t have to if you don’t want, of course”, the brunette said with a slight chuckle. Maybe he looked a little disappointed, Togami wasn’t sure.

“Okay, fine. I’ll hold hands with you, Naegi, if that’s what you want”, he said eventually and was starting to adjust his glasses for the thousandth time in front of the brunette. He was sure the other had noticed why he did it, but Makoto never said anything. He just smiled at the heir and took his hand into his own.

As soon as Makoto’s fingers wrapped around his hand, Togami felt the stinging pain in his heart once again. He couldn’t breathe properly. The warmth from the brunette’s hand got mixed with the feeling of some electric pain on the heir’s left arm. Why did he feel like this? It was just Makoto. Just Makoto holding his hand.

_No. No. This can’t be it._

Togami had to let go of Makoto’s hand: the pain was almost blinding him. Had he already fallen in love with the boy? It couldn’t be. But that pain and shortness of breath surely were symptoms of a–

“I’m sorry, Naegi, I have to go. I’m sorry!” Togami cried and ran as fast as he could away from the brunette, who was left there, all so suddenly, without any kind of explanation. Had he done something wrong? Why was Togami such a hard person to understand?

**The feelings got lost in my lungs  
They're burning, I'd rather be numb  
And there's no one else to blame  
So scared I take off and I run**

Byakuya Togami wasn’t the type of person to just go running in the school hallways. It wasn’t because he was such a sucker for doing the right thing – like Kiyotaka, for example – it was just for the sake of safety and the fact that Togamis didn’t waste their precious energy on something so useless as running away from someone. But Byakuya Togami hadn’t exactly been behaving like a normal Togami for the past month anyway, so that didn’t matter anymore.

He was running faster than ever. Running away from Makoto; no, running away from his feelings for the boy. He just couldn’t deal with them any longer. The sensation of complete suffocation hadn’t left him alone in many many weeks, and he was slowly realizing that the thing he had sworn he’d never let happen had already happened. He wasn’t sure when, but what he was sure about was that he was already way far gone. He couldn’t deny it anymore. He had fallen in love with Makoto Naegi, and now he was about to have the heart attack he’d been afraid of. Was it a real one, he didn’t know. It did, however, feel very real in his chest while he was running to the second floor. The lesson had already started, but he didn’t care. He was so scared; so scared of his own feelings that there wasn’t any other option left for him than just keep running. Keep running away from the only person that had ever made him feel anything at all.

Togami couldn’t keep on running forever, though. The speed and anxiety were too much for the blonde’s lungs, and he was having trouble breathing again. He had to stop for a while, otherwise he might have actually passed out. So, he stopped and supported himself against the wall. Sweating and panting, Togami soon realized there were tears streaming down his face.

_What should I do now? I’m so pathetic. Can’t even let him hold my hand. He’s suffocating me. Every day the pain of wanting to be near him and just not being able to even look at him in the eye becomes stronger. I’m a wreck, and there’s no one else to blame for that than him._

“Makoto”, he whispered to himself quietly.

“Byakuya.”

The blonde turned his head to the voice’s direction and saw him there, panting and brown hair stuck to his sweaty forehead. Neither of them had ever used the other’s first name. It just wasn’t something they did. And now, it had happened like this.

“Why did you follow me?” Togami asked cautiously. Makoto took a deep breath and walked toward the taller boy. As soon as he was about five centimeters away from the other, he answered.

“You can really be stupid sometimes, Byakuya. I’ve been following you all this time; you just haven’t had the time to see it because you’ve been so busy with running away from me. Now you’re not going anywhere.”

Then, the small brunette took a hold of Togami’s collar and pulled him down into a sweet kiss. Blood rushed to Togami’s toes as he felt the boy moving his soft lips on his own. It was the most tender kiss ever, the sweetest kind. It was like Makoto was consciously making sure Togami wouldn’t fall apart, like he knew how fragile the heir had gotten in the past month. Togami didn’t know where to put his hands, what he should do at all. Soon enough, he registered how absolutely wonderful the kiss actually felt. Makoto had wrapped his other arm around Togami’s waist, and his other hand was resting on the heir’s shoulder. Togami was melting. He was melting into the other boy, and there wasn’t anything else in the world for that one moment than the kiss the two shared in the hallway while nobody was looking. Finally, Togami had the courage to respond to the kiss, and he took Makoto’s lower lip between his mouth and kissed it ever so softly. He could feel the brunette smiling against his mouth. Soon, Togami’s hands found their place too: the other went straight to the ruffled brown hair and took a firm hold of it, and the other traveled up to Makoto’s face and began stroking it slowly. Eyes closed, noses bumping together, they kissed there for almost ten minutes. Soft touches, tender caresses, nothing more. And it was everything Togami had dreamed about.

Yes, Byakuya Togami had indeed fallen in love with Makoto Naegi. But the heart attack he was afraid of? It never happened.

**Author's Note:**

> once again, please leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed this! i would love to hear your opinions on how i used the song as a basis for this story. does it fit their relationship in your opinion? thank you <3


End file.
